


【斑柱】呦呦

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱短篇 [8]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ 人外设定Again斑和鹿鹿柱送给耀耀的应援文❤️





	【斑柱】呦呦

落日之时来林海的尽头，是这个男人不知何时养成的习惯。从处此仰望岩壁，斑毫不在意被云雾阻挡的视线，也很清楚它的最高点是怎样一幅光景，那里是他某段人生的终结。  
从峭壁一跃而下的孩童奇迹般毫发无损，如今更在这片神奇的森林之中，和那个人生活在一起，这世上恐怕没有比他更走运的人。  
所以没理由不珍惜眼前的一切，是时候放下一些事了。  
“柱间，只要和你...嗯？！”喃喃自语间突然捕捉到一声异响，年轻人面上的冰冷一扫而空，唇边勾起喜悦的笑容，原来不是错觉，他身后确实跟了个“小尾巴”。  
斑立刻把人生抉择抛到脑后，转身大步走向森林，这家伙还想躲。斑柔声道“柱间，我都看到你了。”嗒嗒、嗒嗒，声响变得连续，被呼唤的人却反常的不愿现身。  
古木后的尾随者缓缓露出一戳洁白毛绒的尾巴、圆乎乎的屁股和修长有力的鹿腿。“快出来，你现在都不正眼瞧我了？”斑挑着眉盯着棕白色的鹿屁股突然有点手痒...耐心告罄。树后的惊鹿听到脚步声转身就跑，扬起的漆黑发尾划过人类的心尖尖。  
“看你往哪跑！”他不会再被留在原地

灵巧敏捷的身影穿行在林间，速度快到难以被肉眼捕捉，跑了一阵柱间才意识到人类根本没在身后，不知道斑是来不及跟上还是没打算追他。这么一想奔跑中的柱间缓下步伐，心里又酸又难过。果然没错，这一天还是来了，斑会离开森林离开他。  
这个上半为人下半为鹿，还长着枝状鹿角的美丽生灵就是人类口中的柱间，也是和斑有着奇妙缘分的森林守护神。  
鹿目蓄起水雾，记忆里幼小倔强的身影渐渐被俊秀挺拔的男人取代。斑长大了，从悬崖落下的雄鹰幼崽终有重回天空的一日。  
鹿蹄轻敲土地，他要找个地方静静。不能回家，柱间想了一圈决定去自己的秘密基地。森林中心的一片最近才开辟的果园，无视季节生长着琳琅满目的蔬果。  
斑不知道这里，人类最近总是神神秘秘，柱间气闷之下也有了自己的秘密。

咔滋咔滋，心塞老父亲·柱弯腿蹲坐在茂密的树荫下，他要把果子通通吃光一个都不留给坏小子。“走就走，我才不留他，不回来更好...坏小子，嗝难怪扉扉说人类都是骗子。”  
柱间吃着吃着眼泪掉下来，告诉自己人类长大了都会离开父母。  
啪！鹿屁股突然被东西砸中，柱间回头发现是被咬了一口的苹果，他又不在苹果树下。  
“背后说人坏话的才是坏蛋吧。”带着调侃的熟悉嗓音响起，柱间还没来得及反应就被从树上跃下的人类扑个正着，斑动作熟练地骑坐到鹿背上，紧抱柱间的脖子埋脸在黑长直里，夹住鹿腹不让他动弹，还好他对这头傻鹿的行踪了如指掌。  
鹿起身挣扎，在不伤人的前提下实在没法把斑甩下来，这小子对付他很有一套，柱间放弃挣扎半蹲在地上沉默不语。“你到底怎么了，古古怪怪的，这几天为什么跟着我，刚才又跑什么。”斑放松力道，轻揉手边绵软的绒毛，还往下捏了捏小肚子。“...没什么，你先下来。”柱间闷声说，“不说我就不下来了，你去哪我就去哪。”柱间闻言一愣心想骗人，明明都打算离开他了。

守护神不再理会人类，稳稳起身离开果园，朝两人都熟悉的方向前进。  
柱间不说话，斑也不说话只是把鹿抱的更牢，呼吸间尽是令人平静的草木清香，一时让他有些昏沉，真是熟悉又安心的感觉。察觉到人类逐渐平稳的呼吸，柱间步伐更轻，同样感到怀恋，那时候也是这样吧。  
—————  
对年幼的斑而言，逃到此处实属难得，却依旧无法摆脱身后紧缠的猎人。此时此刻，眼前已经没有了路，听到身后渐近的脚步声，拼命忍住眼泪。  
“小兔崽子，看你还往哪跑！”向前是死，往后也差不多，执拗的孩子紧紧握住拳头，深吸一口气。“喂！！小子！”声音瞬间变得遥远，耳边的风冰冷刮得人发痛，心无法控制的加速。  
他就要死了，好不甘心，失去意识前斑似乎听到了奇异的鸣叫声。  
...  
脑袋昏沉沉的提不起力气，斑觉得这就是死的感觉。“咿呦，咿！”  
除了奇怪的叫声，似乎还有湿乎乎的东西在他脸上乱来，斑费力地睁开眼，这是山鹿？硬生生从眼前这张鹿脸上看出了傻劲，鹿有这么亲人？发现人类醒来它变得更加兴奋，又凑近舔了脸颊好几下。  
斑瞪大眼睛伸手推又推不开，反而手心也被糊满了口水，“喂，别舔我！” “咿”鹿退到一旁让人舒了一口气，他这才看清左手边是茂密的森林，右边则是近乎垂直的岩壁。  
摆脱热情的小动物，斑才意识到自己从那么高的地方跳下来不仅没死而且毫发无损，难以置信但事实就是如此。可这没什么可庆幸，只有他活下来毫无意义，斑沉下小脸。“咿呦！”安静了半天的小动物似乎察觉到什么，它突然直起身...用圆乎乎的屁股对着人类孩子，“你干嘛！”孩子立刻就炸毛了，他正为家仇和未来难过呢，这屁股是这么回事！  
小斑斑一脸懵逼地看着面前的山鹿把圆乎乎的屁股左晃右晃，尾巴不时抖动，还跟着节奏鸣叫“你，难道是在逗我开心？”虽然觉得不太可能，斑还是低声说了谢谢。没想到鹿听他这么说，又转身黏糊糊的向他冲过来。  
擦擦满脸的口水，斑觉得不能再理这头神经鹿了，“再见”小朋友说着向石壁走去，试图爬上去。鹿急忙咬着孩子的衣角阻止他乱来，“放开我！”这鹿好大力气。  
它忘了眼前的人类再如何老沉也不过是个孩子，拧不过它也不会讲道理，因此被放声大哭的孩子吓了一跳。被松开的孩子依旧克制不住情绪也止不住眼泪，发现鹿悄悄靠近，一把揪住它的毛，把脸埋在宽阔的鹿背上接着哭，直到精疲力竭...好温暖啊，恍惚间好像有双大手温柔地抚摸他的脑袋，抱起他。

再醒来时，斑发现自己已经远离岩壁来到了森林里，身边跪坐着那头眼熟的鹿。这只鹿好古怪，它能带着他走这么远？孩子管不住表情怀疑地看着它，对面那头傻鹿却毫无察觉拿温顺又专注的大眼睛望着他，反倒让斑觉得自己很过分，毕竟它一直对他非常友善。  
“你到底怎么把我带过来的？”普通鹿连把人放到背上的力气都没有吧，更别说驮这么远。  
鹿摇晃着脑袋装听不懂，盯着这个大眼睛的炸毛孩子，蹄子一蹬让几颗果子滚到斑这边，更可疑了！小朋友虽然怀疑自己遇上了妖怪，还是捡起果子就啃，他好饿。  
鹿虽然古怪却对他好的没话说，三餐不落地投食，晚上还当免费暖炉。斑再天真也看得出它很不寻常，这样的广袤的森林里不知有多少野兽出没，别说他这样的孩子，就是鹿也在食物链的底端。这家伙还觉得自己伪装的很好，一天到晚驮着他满森林乱逛...哪有猛兽被鹿吓跑的。  
斑嘴上不说破，却装着一肚子的好奇。还有那天他趁着夜色顺着记号找到岩壁，爬了不久便支撑不住松开了手...这次他清楚感觉到是一股奇怪的力道接住了他，那头鹿果然又出现了。  
斑倚在鹿背上，边揪毛毛边数星星，他很确定就是这头鹿救了他。  
“为什么对我这么好？”它当然不会回答，只是温顺地望着他。

不久后的一天斑斑又发现了新的秘密，这只鹿除了充满灵性，似乎还能完成人类才能做到的事。比如说把他抱到背上，摸他额头的手肯定不是错觉，这几天鹿神秘兮兮，肯定有问题。  
当鹿在深夜离开，他也立刻爬起身悄悄跟着它。鹿来到巨木下，绕着树转了好几圈，突然张口说了人话。  
果然是妖怪，斑默默吐槽，瞧鹿用人言与树对话，隐隐是说了什么多照顾，还提到了他的名字。是时候了！斑突然跳出来吓得鹿左蹄踩到了右蹄。  
“你到底是什么？”斑斑一脸严肃 “咿呦？” “说人话，我都听到你说人话了。” “哦...”  
即使早有心里准备，小朋友还是被真相惊了个呆，眼前这头傻乎乎的鹿竟然是这片森林的守护者，据说还是类似神明生物！“你为什么救我？”鹿眨巴眼回答它巡视森林边界恰好发现了从天而降的孩子。  
斑鼻子发酸，也就是说鹿救他不为任何企图，只有神明大人才会这么做吧。  
“你怎么又要哭了，别哭，我跳舞给你看！”说着又开始晃它的圆屁股，斑被逗得破涕为笑。  
“鹿，我要怎样才能爬上那座山？”鹿迟疑片刻告诉斑等他变成大人就能爬上去，在此之前可以先住在森林里。  
问出了鹿的名字是柱间，斑还是说不。“为什么？”鹿瞪大眼，“因为我不能和说谎的鹿生活在一起。”，“什么？！”，“除非你把秘密都告诉我”人类孩子一脸狡猾。  
...  
“还是不了...会吓到你的。”柱间躲在树后，他从没在人类面前展现过这副模样。  
“快出来，我什么都不怕。”他不信能比鹿说人话更可怕，“好吧...”  
嗒嗒、嗒嗒，他缓缓出现在他眼前  
斑瞪大眼，目不转睛盯着柱间。“果然很可怕吧。”黑长直男人消沉地弯起蹄子。  
完全不！这时的宇智波斑还不知道砰砰直跳的心代表的意义，只觉得眼前这个留着乌黑长发的男人是他见过的最美的生灵，即使他有与鹿相似的身体，还长着鹿角和鹿耳。  
这是神明...孩子在心中默念，他是被神明拯救了。回过神斑毫不犹豫地向消沉的鹿走去，顶着惊讶的小表情努力爬上鹿背，“柱间，我要和你一起生活，现在回去睡觉吧。”说完抱住柱间人类形态的上身蹭了蹭黑长直，香香的。  
“好，那你抓紧我。”孩子答应的好，可两分钟没过就传来呼噜声，姿势随意趴着睡着了。  
森林的守护神并不在意被人类骑到身上满心喜悦，望着划过天边的星痕，心下肯定这个孩子就是上天送给他的星星。

那时起从天而降的斑开始了奇妙的生活，与守护神立下誓约，悄然成长为强大成熟的青年。  
即使从未与斑分离，柱间依旧莫名的不安，特别是在斑成年以后，他越发摸不透这孩子的心思，不时还会发现斑拿奇异的眼神注视他。  
神明的话语带着魔力，柱间为曾说过的话感到后悔，斑成了强大的人类，说不定真会爬上峭壁远离他。随着时间鹿被私心煎熬着，他不想和斑分开。  
————  
“我睡着了？”低沉磁性的嗓音让鹿耳一抖， “嗯”柱间侧脸躲开过近的距离。  
等斑醒来已经被柱间驮回了熟悉的地方，木屋是人类和守护神一同建造的家。  
柱间抬起蹄子让斑擦干净，轻轻跳上床弯腿静卧，眼神闪烁，这都是被斑贯出的坏习惯，他没勇气再回到孤独的生活中。  
斑叹了叹气，爬到柱间身边给他梳毛，“你到底怎么啦？”柱间的反常让他担忧，“没什么”。还是学不会骗人，斑看着心虚的男人心里一动，说有事告诉他。  
柱间顿时有种不祥的预感，果然斑说自己有可能会离开森林，感谢他多年的照顾。  
“不要！”柱间控制不住音量，“什么？”，“可以不走吗？”湿润的杏眼肯求人类，人类的眼神幽深问他理由。  
柱间一直为斑会离开这件事寝食难安，却没想过原因。说到底撇除类人的外表他的本质上依旧是动物，更依赖本能，他只知道自己想要挽留这个人类。  
现在要给斑原因，柱间被年轻人奇怪的眼神看得坐立不安，“因为...我们是家人，我舍不得你。”斑对这个答案很不满，柱间可以是家人但不能只是家人，他一直期待成年后和他成为爱侣，斑渴望柱间所有的爱。  
“柱间，你是把自己当作父亲了？你不是我的血缘亲人，即便是，也不是阻止我离开的理由。”斑的话让杏眼蓄满泪水，原来他依旧不是斑的家人。  
啪嗒、啪嗒，年轻人忍住安慰他的冲动，冷脸看柱间掉眼泪“没事的话我出去走走”，柱间急忙拉住人类的手，声线发抖再次请求他“别走！我...现在不清楚，但肯定有的其他的理由！我只是一时半会想不出来！”牢牢抱住斑，生怕人跑了。  
守护神的力道让人类无法挣脱，也正中人类下怀。斑亲昵地亲了亲毛绒绒的耳朵，语气依旧冰冷“你是神明吧，为什么要挽留人类，还是说这样就能疏解寂寞？”柱间听到这样的话眼泪掉的更勤快，心似乎片片碎裂开。斑怎么会这样想，一直以来他都以最真诚的爱来对待人类，从没视他为消遣。  
必须让斑知晓...即使他真的要离开。柱间稍稍远离与斑面对，也不在意满脸泪痕，吸了吸鼻子认真地说“斑，你一直都是我的家人，我是真心喜欢你。”听到“喜欢”人类眼底闪过惊喜。  
漆黑的长发穿过指间，斑轻轻捉住一缕印下吻，告诉柱间他需要证明，神明爱他的证明。  
“你要怎么才相信我！”柱间满眼焦急，他不知道能如何证明。  
“你说的不算”人类又露出狡猾的表情。

 

得到首肯，斑毫不客气地要求接下来柱间接下来必须配合。  
柱间觉得奇怪也没多说什么，一心想将人哄好，所以乖巧地窝在床上任人撸毛，不时还被捏捏鹿耳，斑长大后他们许久没这么亲近了，这让柱间很欣慰，看来斑还是亲近他的。  
纯洁撸毛当然只是人类的小把戏，柱间傻乎乎的表情还是这么可爱，斑努力掩饰嘴角的弧度，熟练地沿着鹿背从前摸到后，趁鹿放松用力捏了捏小尾巴，柱间果然抖了起来。  
“好了，翻过来”守护神听话的翻过身，弯着蹄子露出脆弱的腹部。  
这是斑第一次看清鹿的腹部，柱间平日里从不仰卧，肚子上全是洁白的软毛...有些短。腹部被抚摸起初让柱间很紧张，但这是斑，他相信他不会伤害他，“呜..呼...”摸着摸着柱间开始半眯着眼享受起来，好舒服！  
斑撸了一会就爬上鹿腹压住柱间，“斑是在和我撒娇吗？”眼前的男人并不回答，只是眼神炙热地看着他。“咿？！斑，你摸错地方了！！”毛短就是好，按紧不让鹿翻身，扒开短毛一把握住刚刚侦查到的小柱柱，色情撸动起来。“没摸错吧，你这里不是已经起来了吗，比起毛还是这个比较舒服吧？”，“呜，啊...嗯嗯，但是你不可以摸这里！”斑无视他的拒绝，动作更加下流，又搓又揉还用拇指堵住顶端的小孔，柱间呜呜直叫完全没见识过这种架势。他不是普通的动物压根没有发情一说，就是有这样的身体构造自己也撸不了，纯洁的生灵被人类的放浪惊呆了。  
“唔...别压那里，嗯哈，斑我难过呜...”发现挣扎慢慢平息，斑才放开压制肉棒的手，速度更快...“嗯、嗯，好奇怪，唔！”斑笑起来，只有纯洁的神明才会感到奇怪，手心的肉棒越来越热突然跳动，柱间猛的蹬了蹬蹄子。  
“真多，你是完全没用过这里吧。”柱间只想刨个坑把自己埋了，他竟然在斑手里弄出了那种东西。人类还笑着举起手给他看，乳白的粘稠液体沾了斑满手，多到不断往下滴，“别！别...”被牢牢压住，他只能眼睁睁看着斑伸舌头把那种东西一点点吮进嘴里，从指尖到手心，充满珍惜，看得柱间脸几乎冒烟。“不必害羞...柱间，这是我想要的亲近。”，“亲近？”，“只有更亲近，我才能留在你身边。”

守护神不明白人类的逻辑，明明只要他愿意就可以永远留在森林。  
斑却想更进一步，往上挪了挪骑到人形的腰腹上，埋首到大胸，“唔..啊”隔着自己亲自缝的小褂子叼住一颗乳头用力吮吸，空余的手极尽诱惑地抚摸腹部优美的线条，又向上揉搓另一侧被冷落的奶子，柱间只能在越来越过分的动作中小声呜咽。“很舒服？别忘了让我舒服。”下一刻柱间就感受到腹部被炙热坚硬的东西磨蹭，斑捉着他的手放到上面感受。“柱间... 你也要，这么做”侧颈被印上灼热的吻，耳畔是人类的诱惑，斑想和他更亲近...“唔，就这样！”柱间觉得自己是昏了头，不然怎么会顺着斑的意做这种事，在催促中解开人类的腰带，双手握住早早挺立的肉棒，忍住羞上下撸动。  
斑被柱间的乖巧取悦，也脱掉柱间身上的小褂，更真切地感受他。重见天日的乳头早就又红又翘还沾着唾液，看得斑呼吸急促，他立刻埋头苦干含到嘴里，卷起舌头轻柔的舔舐，猝不及防间又重重咬它一下，柱间的哼声越发抑制不住。  
等可怜兮兮奶子被放过，身下的人已经满脸红晕。斑抬起身狠狠揉了揉下流的健壮胸肌，腰部准备动作“握紧些！”柱间晕晕乎乎的听话，圈得更牢，下一刻身上的斑开始动作在他掌中用力磨动，不紧的确不行。 斑喘着粗气直呼舒服，汗水滴落到他胸口，柱间羞愧又移不开眼...斑真的变得好不一样。  
察觉柱间的害羞斑弯下身继续制造暴击，他竟然亲他？！  
“唔..斑，唔嗯，不可，以亲！”推拒的手被早有准备的男人锢到头顶，灵活的舌头轻易敲开唇齿进入柱间的地盘。含糊的拒绝被吞没，被捕获的舌头无法应付入侵者只能被迫共舞。卷过舌背紧缠着不放热情的吮吸，察觉咬人的意图又以退为进轻轻扫过舌尖，让人下不了口..所以这要他这么应付，人类太狡猾了！  
“哼哼”斑轻笑着尽情享受妥协，贪婪地汲取一切，柱间的一切他都想要。暂且退开让柱间稍稍喘息又捏住他的下巴，凑近哄骗“伸舌头，我就不亲你。”，“真的？”柱间半信半疑，最后还是被人骗了，“喂！呜呜...”不到嘴里就不叫亲了，这个狡猾的家伙同样伸出舌头缠住他的，任津液顺着两颊往下淌，在外边这么做让柱间更加无地自容，他选择死亡。

“呼...呼...你够了吧，解释！”等亲够了，柱间一手揪住臭小子的脸。斑挑起眉，“不准蹭我！”坏小子下面还不老实，柱间这才想起放开硬邦邦的东西，继续冒烟。  
“解释什么，为什么亲你，当然是喜欢才亲。”斑满不在乎地说，“喜欢...就算喜欢也不能亲我！”心脏砰砰乱跳柱间依旧训斥道，“为什么不行？”，“哈？我们...用人类的说法差不多是父子，所以你不能和我做这种事...等遇到了喜欢的姑娘才可以。”柱间越说越消沉  
年轻人听他这么说深深皱起眉，压下身凑近耳边“这样的话我就更没理由留下来了，如果能和我亲近的人不在这里。”，“我...”酸涩又涌上心头，这的确和他的挽留背道而驰，怎么办。  
“柱间，你不想我走对不对，那就不要在意这种小事，满足我就好。”  
柱间这么一闹斑也没了慢慢调情的心思，看来温柔对这只蠢鹿不起作用。  
斑狠狠咬破了柱间的唇，无视痛呼将柱间转了一面，骑到鹿身上，继续在后颈肩背上留下咬痕深得见血，这个迟钝的傻瓜！柱间心情沉重面对斑的粗暴闷不啃声，弯下腿任他动作。  
“你为什么就是不明白...”背上的男人抱住他的肩语调同样低落，落在长发上的吻让柱间又忍不住掉眼泪“那你就让我明白...无论怎样做都好。”斑呼吸一窒，半晌轻声说好。

斑原本是没打算做到这种地步，也不想吓坏柱间，可事态有时不是他能控制的。  
柱间弯腿俯身近乎臣服状承诺任他动作，斑深吸一口气从鹿背下来，绕到他身后。  
鹿耳不时抖动，再次被斑抚摸柱间根本控制不住胡思乱想，斑还会做什么。  
“啊！”这次人类不仅只捏尾巴，还狠狠揉搓圆乎乎的鹿屁股，斑已经手痒很久了，这家伙总在大庭广众晃这个圆屁股，毫不在意他的心情。这次捉住机会斑一顿操作揉的柱间嗯嗯啊啊，又痛又害羞，“别揉了...嗯痛！”，“好啊”人类放过屁股后一把揪住短短的鹿尾巴，轻轻挑起。  
“啊，啊？斑，你在干嘛！！”，“闭嘴，你说过随我的。”说完就继续伸舌舔舐尾巴下洞口，绒毛中心的小洞色泽极浅，紧张得一缩一缩，身为神明的家伙可以只进不出，这里从来不用。  
斑握住鹿屁股稍稍用力舔进了小洞，沿着穴壁热情舔弄。柱间的蹄子抖得不像话，不时哼叫出声，那里敏感的要命，现在被灵巧的舌头肆意入侵...还是斑在舔他。  
“柱间，你看看自己有多热情。” “我...啊！”斑悄悄从腹下往前摸，小柱柱果然又硬了。  
小洞被舔得湿软后，斑的手指毫不客气地探入，用力碾过穴壁强势开拓，“呼疼！轻点轻点！”斑压住柱间不让让起身，轻揉捏尾巴安慰，手指探向更深处，“嗯！”发现尾巴猛的一抖，斑用力揉按刚发现的敏感点，就是这...方才还在挣动的家伙立马只顾垂着脑袋软绵绵的哼叫。  
斑抽出湿哒哒的手指，起身压到鹿背上，“柱间，记得深呼吸。”，“嗯？啊！！！痛！”斑挺腰将肉棒往里插，“别...真的好痛！”发现柱间抖个不停，斑只好咬着牙停在半路。  
“斑，拜托了快出去，我帮你摸好不好？”柱间大气不敢喘，生怕这个又热又硬活像个铁棍的东西捅得更深。见斑不说话，鹿屁股抖了抖悄悄往前挪，“不好！”发现柱间不老实，斑紧紧抱住鹿腰用力将送到了最深处，“呜呜...呜”让他这么耽误下去还日不日了，人类狠下心加快速度，每一下都顶到刚才发现的敏感处，日得柱间又哭又叫，人身瘫软在床上。  
...  
“斑嗯...你也差不多啊哈，可以了吧。”交合处扑哧作响，这小子是拿吃奶的劲日他吧，肚子都要给他捅穿了。斑冷哼一声，就知道这头鹿想敷衍他，才两次就想休息，他还记恨这家伙刚才的话呢！肉棒完全抽出再捅到深处要害，感受小洞痉挛着夹得更紧，人类渐渐放浪忘我“还差得远呢...爸爸。”斑嘶的一声差点给夹交代，没想到柱间对这句话反应这么大。  
斑叫他...“快走开！！”柱间反应剧烈试图起身，浑身颤抖。他与斑的父亲无异，因为见不得人的私心就让自己看着长大的孩子在身上驰骋，太不知羞耻了。  
“出去出去！！我不要这样了...呜啊！！”激烈的挣扎让斑无法招架，他刚想退出去和柱间好好说话，就被突如其来的痉挛夹射了，“呼...柱间？”斑急忙退出来。

“呜，哇！！”察觉灼热的精液又射进了肚子，柱间忍不住痛哭起来。  
斑？！“你怎么了？”他知道这头鹿是真的难过，急忙到身前询问“柱间？”柱间不和他说话，只是哭得上气不接下气。斑紧紧抱住他，抚摸黑长直不断在耳边安慰道歉...“别、别管我，你走吧。”过了好一会，柱间哑着嗓子让斑离开森林。“你说什么？为什么！”斑难以置信，难道自己对他的心意表达的还不够明白？  
柱间沉默地掉眼泪，是他做错了，对斑的感情在时间中变了质，所以才会自私地挽留他，今天的事也是，他的心无法拒绝还让他做了这种事。沉迷情爱，用低劣的手段留下斑...真是一点神明的样子都没有。  
“什么都不用说了，斑...你不是一直都想回到人类的世界吗，那就走吧。”  
斑立刻红了眼眶，柱间这是要赶他走，他只有他了。“我哪也不去...对不起，今天是我做的太过分了！柱间，我不想离开你，我爱你...”除了与柱间相遇的那一天，他也很久没哭了。  
“斑...斑...”柱间也哭的稀里哗啦，紧紧抱住这个人，斑说爱他。“我爱你，是认真的...所以别赶我走，你不喜欢这种事我以后都不这么做了...别让我离开。”斑也牢牢回抱他。  
...  
“你真愿意留下来？”柱间问得斑一脸懵，不是他要赶走他嘛。刚刚还生无可恋的家伙瞬间恢复了活力，还一脸傻乐逆向告白说自己也喜欢他，希望斑永远留在身边。  
“柱间！”斑感动极了，狠狠亲了傻鹿几口，拥抱了一阵便打算起身。“嗯，怎么了？”为什么用这么闪亮的眼神看他？柱间发现某人信号不良直接往后一翻露出腹部...和硬邦邦的小柱柱“没有不喜欢...但是你不准再那么叫我了！”斑！！收到  
...  
“唔...你真的好紧，柱间...爸爸啊哈！”，“？！闭嘴，嗯都说了不准叫了、啊！”  
最后嘴贱喊“老婆”的宇智波斑直接被鹿蹄踹下了床。

 

END


End file.
